The Wrong Land
by Faeyre
Summary: Eragon's ship lands off course, and he finds himself in a strange land with cloaked men … After book 4 when he leaves Alagaesia Rated K just because (for now, when there's no violence) Only two chapters and maybe updated at least once a week.
1. Ah no wrong place

AN: So I decided to put a disclaimer because, disclaimers are disclaimers?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance or Ranger's Apprentice

He was the first to see land ahead.

"Land!"

Strangely, it looked nothing like the island that had been described. Eragon frowned, then decided that ideas were different that what was real.

A few hours later, they arrived and Eragon was the first one off the ship. Saphira, strangely, was gone. This fact made Eragon nervous, as he did not feel her in any mental link. _Where are you?_ he thought several times. Finally he decided that it would be best to explore his surroundings. There was a dense forest and he walked inside.

He had been walking for almost four hours when he found a trace of civilization. A path had been marked clearly, and Eragon knew he would be able to ask the locals for information. After following the path for some time, Eragon found himself in a clearing with a small, cozy-looking cabin. There seemed to be a stable attached. Suddenly, Eragon heard a quiet whinny and he realized that there must be a horse in the stable. Perhaps there was someone home. With this thought in mind, he started towards the door. Before he could move another inch, an arrow suddenly flew from somewhere in the cabin and landed in the tree behind him. It had flown so close he felt some heat from friction.

"Don't move!" a voice called.

Eragon wasn't in a hurry to move anyways. He tried a simple spell in case of an attack, but even an easy spell like the one Brom had taught him was ineffective. For the first time in a long time, Eragon was nervous.

The front door of the cabin opened and a young man about his age walked out. He was wearing a mottled cloak – camoflauge – and he carried a bow. Eragon could not see the arrows but he was very sure that the archer had some.

"Who are you?" this voice sounded different than the earlier one and very cold.

"Eragon Shadeslayer."

"I have not heard of you before," this time the voice seemed colder, if that were possible.

"I recently landed here on a ship, with a destination in mind. I am completely sure this was the wrong island."

Then, an older man came outside. He was wearing the same type of clothing as the other person, and carried the same weapon. "Will, who is he?"

The person named Will replied, "He says his name is Eragon Shadeslayer, and that he landed here by mistake."

Eragon decided to ask for some information. "Could you please tell me where we are?"

"Araluen," the older man replied gruffly.

Eragon frowned. He definitely had not heard of this place before. This was becoming a serious problem. "Is it okay if I return to my ship? I believe I should go."

Both men nodded and said at the same time, "You can go."

Eragon thought that this was a strange reaction. If it were him, he would not have let a stranger who came to leave again without further questioning.

"Okay…"

He turned and left the way he came.

Halt and Will followed the man named Eragon through the forest. Eragon never bothered to even look back once, but the Rangers followed him cautiously anyways. Finally, when Eragon reached the place where his ship had been, he couldn't find anyone.

"Oh, no," he muttered.

"So where is your ship?" Will asked, stepping out of the shadows.

Eragon, caught by surprise, turned awkwardly.

"How did you get here? Also, now that you're here, could you help me find my ship?"

The Rangers looked and found tracks. After studying them for some time, they told Eragon that his ship had left without him.

"Now what am I going to do? I'm supposed to be training Riders…"

Halt and Will looked at each other. This was a new concept…

AN: Hmm should I add more… maybe another chapter? Well, if you review please add some ideas! Writer's block for me…


	2. Um GILAN?

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Also thanks for the ideas (you know who you are)

Halt and Will looked at each other. This was a new concept…

"My dragon shouldn't have left me… I can't even feel her!" Eragon cried, startled.

In fact, Saphira was out of range by several thousand miles. Saphira was desperate to know where Eragon was. She was, in fact, wondering if Eragon had died, or perhaps somewhere else…

Eragon came to a quick decision. He would stay here until help came.

"Is there anything I can do while I am here?" he asked Will.

"Of course," his to-be friend replied. "You can try to become a Ranger."

"A _Ranger_? What's that?"

"It's our job," Halt supplied. "Basically we watch our fiefs, and – Gilan! What are you doing here?"

Eragon turned around quickly and saw a grinning figure, wearing the same outfit as the other two… Rangers. Yes, that was what they had called themselves.

(AN: Um… what does Gilan look like again?)

"Wow… how did you get here?" Eragon asked, startled. "You weren't here a second ago, and my keen sense of hearing should have picked up your sounds…"

"Actually," a grinning-even-more Gilan said, "I was here the whole time."

"You… what?"

"I was watching you!" Gilan said cheerfully.

*cough* Both Gilan and Eragon turned around.

"There we go… back on track. So Eragon, would you like to be trained as a Ranger during your short – or long – stay here?"

"Definitely!" Eragon said immediately. He was excited because Rangers seemed so mysterious, and he also wasn't sure about any other tasks to keep himself busy.

"Come in then," Halt called as he and Will walked back inside.

"I'll be watching you.." Gilan said threateningly. Why? No idea. But it was ruined by his enormous smile. Gilan walked over to his horse and rode off.

AN: Training begins next chapter…


	3. Training is GOOD

**Yay, I will just get a nice short chapter.**

"Will, since I feel you are responsible enough and you are in your fifth year anyways, you can help train Eragon."

"Thanks, Halt," Will said, pleased at this announcement.

Eragon definitely wondered about being taught by someone younger than himself.

"These are the weapons of a Ranger," Will said. "This is the saxe knife, which is harder than most swords, the throwing knife, and the bow. Well, if you use the two knives you can do the double-knife defense, and – "

"Can I see if this saxe knife of yours will break my magical dagger?" Eragon asked, bringing out Brisingr.

"Um, okay," Will said, not sure how to respond.

"Ready, set, go!" Eragon swung Brisingr at the saxe knife… and Brisingr got a minor dent in it.

"WHAT!" Eragon cried incredulously. "No way! This is a magical dagger reinforced with magic!"

"Well this is a slightly different world than yours. Perhaps your magic doesn't work here? Continuing, this is the bow. Or a longbow."

"Hey I know how to use those!" Eragon said. Will handed the bow to Eragon.

"Why don't you shoot that target over there?" he asked, gesturing to a target about a hundred yards away.

Eragon took an arrow, drew (which he found really difficult, maybe his awesome elf strength wasn't working), sighted, and shot the arrow.

"OW!" Eragon cried. The bowstring had hit his arm. "Ha," Will said, "You forgot this," he said, handing a leather arm thing to Eragon. "Thanks!" Eragon said sarcastically. "That's what all Rangers do to their apprentices," Halt said.

Eragon almost screamed. "Where did you come from? Oh. Like that smiling idiot, Gilan, right? Popping into existence."

"Smiling idiot," Will mused. "I should call him that next time I see him."

Then, at least Eragon thought, he randomly called, "Hey, smiling idiot Gilan!"

"Why are you saying that now?" Eragon asked. "I thought you were going to say it next time you see… right." Because Will had probably seen Gilan.

"Come down from that tree!" Will continued. Eragon looked up. Sure enough, Gilan was on a tree.

"I like your creativeness, Eragon," Gilan congratulated Eragon. "Nice choice of words. Smiling idiod," he mused. "Smiling idiot Gilan. Does have a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"All right. Try again," Will said. Eragon drew, sighted, and shot. It took half a minute to do that, and the arrow hit a tree several meters away from the target.

"Hmmm," Gilan said. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" Eragon asked. "Not bad! You people can shoot like four arrows in five seconds and have them all hit the center!"

"Practice," was all the Rangers said.

"Next, this is our really cool and awesome cloak. Helps sneak up on people," Will said.

"But the real trick is to not move, otherwise you will give yourself away," Gilan continued.

"Trust the cloak," the three Rangers said simultaneously.

 **So… might be another month for the next update, since I'm trying to finish the American Half-Blood Association. Cheers!**

\- **Snape Fan 101**


	4. Sad short chapter

**Oh wow, I can't believe I'm like totally abandoning writing fan fiction. My summer was so busy… and I found a new interest. Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms. Oh my I will never get over it. Hence the new username…**

 **Now that I think of it, I haven't read Ranger's Apprentice in so long, I'm starting to forget a lot of important information. That's sad.**

 **~ YH3310 (SnapeFan101, Ideastar)**

"All right," Halt said. "I'm going to leave you two with Eragon," he continued, looking at his former and current apprentices. "I trust you will train him with the bow, maybe not as strict as me, but still, do your best." He gave them a look, and then he was gone. Probably off to sneak a look at Lady Pauline.

Will and Gilan looked at each other, smiled, and then looked at Eragon.

"We're going to continue with your archery!" They announced simultaneously. "Practice makes perfect!"

"Oh no," Eragon sighed. That first shot, it was horrible. Eragon had never shot so poorly in his life, even in his life before being a Rider. Perhaps he had come to depend on his elfy-Rider powers too much, and therefore his skill had diminished. Well, here was a chance to get it back! And he was stuck here for who knows how long anyways…

So Eragon picked up the bow and, after Will and Gilan carefully instructed him properly ("No, you hold the bow like _this_ "), he aimed, and fired.

At least it hit the target. In just one shot, he had improved drastically. Perhaps his old skill actually had a chance of returning.

Four hours of practicing with the bow and arrow had made Eragon's arms so sore, they really felt like they would come off. It was that bad. It was painfully hard to even move them a centimeter.

"Well…" Will and Gilan were looking at Eragon's face. Eragon was trying not to look like he was wincing and being in pain. "I guess we should rest and continue tomorrow," Gilan said after looking at the sky and then back at Eragon's pained expression.

 **Okay. I feel my writing is kind of different from last year-ish. Don't know, because my writing still seems like my writing.**

 **In the meantime of me not updating, watch "Once Upon a Time". It's worse than the TV show, but they're both based off the same book, "To the Sky Kingdom" by Tang Qi. One is a 43-hour TV show, the other is a less-than-2-hour movie. So… yeah. The movie was also kind of more made for English-speaking people, the TV show was originally for Chinese people, but you know, subtitles!**

 **The movie comes out August 11, I think. Make sure you go watch it! Or the TV show. I prefer the TV show.**

 **~YH3310**


End file.
